


Locked In A Haze

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [138]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Making Love, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Dean make love.





	Locked In A Haze

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns-tender sweet sex

Sometimes Roman moves so perfectly inside of him that it absolutely takes Dean’s breath away. He just fits against Dean in all the right ways and it always leaves Dean in awe of him. 

Roman thrusts into Dean again and Dean moans, clinging to Roman’s shoulders, pushing his hips up to meant Roman’s thrusts. Roman smiles down at him, leaning in for a kiss and Dean whimpers against Roman’s mouth.

Roman reaches down and curls his fingers around Dean’s cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. “You’re so gorgeous like this, babe.”

Dean whines, blushing, but he pushes his hips up into Roman’s hand and then back down onto his cock. Roman just knows how to pleasure him so well. Roman adjusts the leg Dean has thrown over his shoulder and leans down, pushing Dean’s knee towards his chest. He sucks a kiss onto the side of Dean’s neck and Dean moans loudly.

“Fuck, Rome, I’m so close.” Dean pants, digging his nails into Roman’s shoulders.

“Yeah? Gonna come for me?” Roman rumbles, speeding up his hand on Dean’s cock.

Dean squirms, bucking his hips and clenching down around Roman’s cock. “Harder!”

Roman groans and snaps his hips forward, slamming into Dean. “Come on, baby boy.”

Dean shudders under Roman and his orgasm washes over him as he whines, shivering. 

Roman groans and comes inside of Dean, hips pressing tight against Dean. “God, you’re so good, baby boy.”

“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself.” Dean says, earning himself a biting kiss.

“Love you.” Roman says when he breaks the kiss.

“Love you too, big man.” Dean says, letting Roman pull him up to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
